Tous les cris les SOS
by Seveya
Summary: Fic en chanson. Gojyo est pourchassé par ses mauvaises pensées. Il boit, il boit, il boit. Il drague, il séduit, il conclut… Et cela va le mener à la mort.


_**Fikeuse : **_Sévéya

_**Titre :**_ Tous les cris les S.O.S.

**_Disclaimer : _**Gojyo appartient à Kazuya Minekura-sama et éventuellement à Hakkai. Je le voudrais bien mais c'est carrément impossible ! Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !!

**_Disclaimer (bis) :_** La chanson Tous les cris les S.O.S. appartient à Daniel Balavoine.

**_Résumé : _**Song fic. Gojyo est pourchassé par ses mauvaises pensées. Il boit, il boit, il boit. Il drague, il séduit, il conclut… Et cela va le mener à la mort.

**_Rating : _**T car deathfic, plus présence de scènes assez explicites mais surtout de torturage de bishonen (en l'occurrence Gojyo et Hakkai). En clair : les âmes sensibles, les plus jeunes et les homophobes votre place n'est pas ici.

_**Genre :**_ Général, drama et un tout ch'ti peu de romance.

**_Couple : _**Un, aucun ou beaucoup c'est comme vous le sentez ! Et oui pas de spoiler !

**_Note n°1 de la fikeuse : _****les paroles de la chanson sont comme ça, en gras.**

_**Note n°2 de la fikeuse : **_ça " SsoO°°OosS " c'est le signe d'une ellipse ou d'un déplacement temporels.

**_Note n°3 de la fikeuse : _**ma première fic sur Saiyuki, ma première song fic, ma première deathfic...je ne commence pas vraiment par le plus aisé… Alors j'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tous les cris les S.O.S.**

La mer, il ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était la première fois qu'il posait les yeux sur cette immense étendue d'eau animée de mouvements et de soubresauts qui le laissaient perplexe.

Actuellement, lui, le métis, était captivé par les ondulations des flots salins.

Ou peut être qu'il était juste trop saoul pour faire autre chose que de fixer les eaux…

Combien avait-il bu de verres déjà ? Non…combien de bouteilles plutôt… Il ne le savait plus et en fait peu lui importait.

"Peu" lui importait mais pas "tout"… C'était LE problème. Il voulait juste oublier. Oublier… Oublier. O.U.B.L.I.E.R. Mais oublier quoi ?

Ben…tout en fait. Son passé avec ses drames… Son présent et ses problèmes. Et puis tant qu'à faire aussi son futur accompagné de ses incertitudes !

Dire que Gojyo était à bout serait un euphémisme. Mais s'en rendait-il compte ? Et bien pour son plus grand malheur oui, il le savait. Ça le tuait vraiment ça…

Et puis soudain dans un mouvement de rage il se leva et se dirigea précipitamment vers les vagues qui léchaient le sable de la plage.

**Comme un fou va jeter à la mer  
Des bouteilles vides et puis espère  
**

Il jeta sa bouteille vide devenue inutile dans les flots. Pestant contre tous et personne, sur tout et surtout sur rien, à l'instar des déments conversant avec leurs hallucinations.

Tous ces mots déversés sans pudeur ni retenue dans la mer maintenant bien agitée ressemblaient à un appel à l'aide. Une supplique qui venait des tréfonds de son âme meurtrie. Il espérait, oui sincèrement il voulait voir apparaître devant lui une main secourable.

**Qu'on pourra lire à travers  
**

Lui, il le désirait tellement. Que quelqu'un comprendrait son mal être à travers son comportement de voyou quelque peu obsédé.

Quelqu'un… Juste une seule personne ?

Oui.

N'importe qui ?

Non, sûrement pas. En fait il pensait à _une personne bien précise_.

Le demi-sang se sentait seul. Ça n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté…

Mais il recherchait ailleurs ce qui se trouvait près de lui. À ses côtés, mais tellement inaccessible que ça en était insupportable.

Parfois il avait vraiment envie de tout stopper et d'agiter ses bras en signe de désespoir et d'impuissance. De pousser enfin son coup de gueule ! Mais seuls les courants d'air parlaient pour lui…

Toutes ces fois où il les informait froidement et en coup de vent, en fait seulement à _son_ intention à _lui_, qu'il sortait "draguer". Ou bien "baiser". Ça dépendait des fois. C'était tout autant de tests pour voir si _l'autre_ était jaloux. "Draguer" pour _le_ ménager. Une forme de tendresse en fait… "Baiser" pour _le_ choquer, _le_ faire réagir…une façon d'exprimer toute sa passion et la frustration qui en découlait.

**S.O.S. écrit avec de l'air  
Pour te dire que je me sens seul**

Tout ça était clair, non ? En fin de compte peut être pas… Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Pas sa faute. Pas l'éducation pour ça. Fallait essayer de le comprendre un peu…

_L'autre lui_, _l_'était. D'ailleurs _il_ était doué pour tout. Même en Art. _Il_ aimait dessiner, histoire que ses mains puissent créer, à défaut de rendre le millier de vies qu'elles avaient fauchées dans le sang. Alors que lui, ses mains étaient nulles en tout… Sauf peut être pour les caresses…

Aïe ! Sujet dangereux, non, n'en parlons pas ! Quelque chose lui disait qu'il venait de toucher un point, épineux, sensible…

Revenons en à…à quoi déjà ?

Son esprit embrumé par les litres d'alcool semblait ramer, voire couler.

Ah oui…le dessin.

L'idée était tentante tout de même, _lui_ faire entrevoir ce qu'il ressentait par des dessins. On ne s'engage à rien par cette voie-là… Et puis… Non mais à quoi pensait-il ? Que dessinerait-il d'abord ? Ce qu'il avait dans le cœur ?

Cette pensée le fit rire. Dans son cœur, il n'avait jamais voulu d'amour. Et cela depuis le rejet de sa mère. Puis il y en avait finalement eu. Et enfin aujourd'hui, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait absolument plus rien. QUE DALLE.

Alors ce dessin… Il représenterait…

**Je dessine à l'encre vide**

**Un désert  
**

Exactement ça : un désert. Mais pas le désert traditionnel qu'ils avaient pour habitude de traverser à bord de la jeep. Juste un reservoir sans fin de tristesse, de désespoir, de drames et de larmes. La mer au final. Salée, vide, amère et infinie…tout comme son cœur… Ce dernier prenait l'image du paysage situé en face de lui. Si sombre et froid en cet fin d'automne. Sans issues. Il se sentait totalement piégé.

Et dans cette situation il réagissait toujours de la même manière.

La fuite.

La vie.

**  
Et je cours  
**

Et il se mit à courir le tabou. Pour s'empêcher de penser. Il avait comprit que c'était devenu dangereux pour lui. Que de s'appesantir sur son sort ne ferait que l'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans gouffre fatal de son âme. Alors il court. Quelque soit le temps, son état ou la direction. Il court. Il court, juste pour se sauver.

**Je me raccroche à la vie  
**

Il était toujours là cet instinct de survie. Sinon ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il se serait laisser mourir. Mais sa tendance à survivre était inconsciente, bien sûr. En ça il ressemblait vraiment aux cafards et autres insectes auxquels on le comparait.

Sa conscience, il voulait tant la perdre pour oublier, pour s'évader. Et pour cela il avait plusieurs moyens : une sacrée dose de nicotine quotidienne, la "mission", l'alcool, les combats et bien entendu le sexe.

**Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent**

C'était sa "drogue" préférée. Les soupirs, les cris et gémissements retentissants de vie. Bien plus que la jouissance pure c'était ce bruissement si délectable qui le libérait de ses démons, de sa souffrance et de sa solitude.

En combat : le ballet et le concert des armes, les gerbes de sang qui partaient de toutes parts. Tout cela le faisait se sentir fort, vivant.

Et dans un tout autre style de batailles, plus charnelles celles-ci, il retrouvait les remèdes de ses blessures intérieures. Ou plutôt un assez bon anesthésiant. Cette chaleur, ces caresses, ces mouvements tantôt frénétiques tantôt lascifs, ces souffles courts et brûlants. « Rien que de la vie à haute dose ! » se disait-il.

**  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
**

En courant, des bribes de souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet.

Des corps.

Embrasés par le feu de l'action.

Entrelacés, emmêlés, empêtrés même…

Une sensation désagréable.

Un gouffre, du dégoût, un piège, la solitude…

Le comble lorsque l'on se trouve en présence d'une vingtaine de personnes qui s'adonnent à leur passe-temps favoris : la luxure.

Il en perdit l'équilibre. Et se vautra au sol.

**Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie  
**

« Aller vous-en ! »

Une main se posa sur lui dans l'espoir d'être réconfortante. Mais le demi-sang ne la sentit même pas, assailli tel qu'il était par ses souvenirs. Il leurs lançait des phrases à défaut de coups pour les chasser.

«- Non, mais barrez-vous, enfoirés ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi en finir…

- Gojyo… Tu as vraiment trop bu…regarde-toi ! »

Cette voix douce et légèrement inquiète le ramena à la (dure ?) réalité.

Il le savait bien qu'il n'était plus qu'une loque à cet instant. Même plus assez de dignité pour encore se considérer comme un être humain. Et tout ça devant, _lui_… Cette constatation l'acheva encore, décuplant les effets dévastateurs des litres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités.

« - ein…a…fou…tr…

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit Gojyo.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'en ai vraiment plus rien à foutre ! Des autres, de moi, de _toi_ ou même de NOUS !!

- Nous ? »

Le ton surpris de l'ancien humain l'étonna un peu mais parvint tout de même à le ramener à la surface, du moins un minimum. L'homme au yeux pourpres se rendit compte qu'en disant ou plutôt qu'en crachant ses mots précédents il s'était accroché désespérément à _sa_ tunique verte.**  
**

**Difficile d'appeler au secours  
Quand tant de drames nous oppressent  
**

"Au secours" ?

Ça non jamais !

Il ne l'avait jamais dit ! Même à ce moment-là… On l'avait sauvé… Jien l'avait sauvé mais il ne l'avait pas appelé.

Non. Pas de demande, pas de pleurs donc pas de faiblesse.

Il avait tout bon, hein ?

De toute façon il n'allait pas changer maintenant ! Surtout que c'était son seul moyen de rester en vie…

Et merde ! Ça y était… Il s'effondrait. Il s'était voilé la face toutes ses années et là il réalisait… Dieu que ça faisait mal !

Il pleurait.

Il était temps me direz-vous.

Ben…pas forcément. Les larmes ne sont pas toujours salvatrices ni porteuses de chance et d'espoir.

La preuve.

**Et les larmes nouées de stress  
**

**Étouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour  
**

Maintenant qu'il était à peu près décidé à demander de l'aide. Qui plus est à _cette personne_. Et bien ces larmes, l'étranglaient, ce sanglot l'étouffait, l'assaillait sans relâche. Ne lui permettant pas une respiration suffisamment efficace pour parler.

Mais il en crevait d'envie pourtant. De tout _lui_ révéler…

Son mal être.

Ses sentiments.

Son amour pour _lui_ aujourd'hui malheureusement disparu.

Enfin TOUT quoi !

**De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse  
**

Il le reconnaissait. Il était faible.

Faible d'être dans cet état déplorable. À cause de ce lourd passé. Finalement il ne les encaissait pas si bien que ça, les coups…

Faible devant _lui_. Ne plus savoir ou se mettre, quoi dire ou même penser alors qu'on est d'un naturel plutôt ouvert et sociable. Et surtout un dragueur invétéré qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.

**Et dans un dernier espoir  
Disparaissent  
**

Oui, c'était sa seule chance d'en réchapper. Parce que devant _lui_, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Ce sentiment de trahison qui le poursuivait… Il ne _l_'aimait plus soit, mais il avait comme une obligation envers _lui_. Peut être avait-il remarqué la lueur spéciale de _son_ regard quand il passait dans _son_ champ de vision ?

Et puis les regrets pour n'avoir rien tenté pendant qu'il ressentait encore quelque chose. Ça avait été sûrement son unique chance de voir ce que c'était l'amour.

Plus d'espoir, plus de désir. Juste de la souffrance. Physique et morale.

**Et je cours  
**

La fuite encore et toujours.

Ne plus _le_ voir.

**Je me raccroche à la vie  
**

Vivre. Survivre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges n'était plus vraiment capable de le faire. Du moins réellement.

Les souvenirs suffiraient pour s'administrer sa "drogue".

D'ailleurs les flashs se faisaient toujours plus présents, fréquents voire violents.

**Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
**

Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce son, cette ambiance... Des cris de jouissance autour de lui. Des mots doux murmurés à son oreille. C'était si bon !

Ces corps, il les distinguait assez bien maintenant.

Surtout une femme sur laquelle il avait tout de suite accroché. Belle, ça elle l'était !

**Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
**

Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie dépendait. En y repensant c'était sûrement le cas… En ça, elle lui ressemblait.

Ses bras enserraient la nuque du métis, le rapprochaient toujours davantage de son corps. Ses longues et fines jambes qui entouraient amoureusement sa taille semblaient aussi pures et fragiles que de la porcelaine blanche. Ses beaux cheveux d'ébène s'emmêlaient autours de ses doigts comme pour le retenir encore.

Elle lui mordillait l'oreille si tendrement. Oui, il s'en rappelait elle était tendre, elle était douce…

Avec _sa_ peau blanche et satinée.

_Ses_ mouvements gracieux.

_Ses_ mots et _sa_ voix si suaves.

Il avait pensé qu'une femme comme elle n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit pareil avec tous ces pervers qui ne pouvaient que la souiller. Et puis…

Au paroxysme de la jouissance ils avaient crié. Deux noms. Deux rêves. Deux fantômes.

Ce qu'elle avait prononcé à ce moment-là, il s'en moquait car lui venait de réaliser : « Hakkai ». C'était son nom qu'il avait hurlé au summum du plaisir ! C'était Hakkai qu'il voulait protéger, voir, toucher, caresser, aimer. Il le voulait, mais vouloir ça ne suffit pas toujours…

**Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie  
**

Et il s'était sauvé. Comme ça. Il avait juste pris la peine de se rhabiller un minimum. Il avait écarté avec violence les corps qui l'empêchaient de regagner la sortie sans même se préoccuper de savoir si oui ou non il avait couché avec eux auparavant.

Il ne semblait capable que de réciter une litanie : « Je n'ai plus envie de ça… Je n'ai plus envie d'avoir envie de vivre… »

Et c'est avec ce mantra et un visage étonnement paisible qu'il était parti en direction de la plage avec quelques fiasques de saké.

SsoO°°OosS

**Tous les cris les S.O.S.  
**

C'était tout ce qu'il était à présent. L'ancien humain en était persuadé. Le demi-yokai n'était plus qu'un immense appel au secours. Ses yeux avaient parlé pour lui les premiers, puis venaient ses actions et là ses mots avaient enfin lâché le morceau…

Un cri de désespoir, de lassitude et de souffrance, c'est ainsi qu'il résumait l'état de Sha Gojyo.

**Partent dans les airs  
**

Volatilisé. Disparu. Envolé. Il était partit. Il avait profité de son inaction pour filler sans laisser de traces.

Qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir retenu ! Il lui semblait qu'il venait de manquer l'unique chance de redonner un sens à leur vie. Pire même… C'était l'occasion de leur sauver la vie !!

Il le savait. Il le pressentait…

SsoO°°OosS

**Dans l'eau laissent une trace  
**

Juste un indice, une ombre rougeâtre au fond de l'eau. C'était tout ce qu'il revoyait dans ses souvenirs.

**Dont les écumes font la beauté  
**

La mer, il l'avait toujours trouvé belle. Et même après ce jour fatidique il y a quelques années, cela ne changerait pas. N'était-ce pas sa dernière demeure ?

**Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre  
Les messages luttent  
**

Oui, il avait lutté. Ils avaient lutté. De toutes leurs forces peut-être. Mais les messages n'étaient pas passés. Il y avait eu un raté comme on dit.

Un mur invisible et pourtant infranchissable entre eux bloquait tout. Ils semblaient tous deux prisonniers d'un carcan de verre qui dérivait dans un décor infini et lacunaire.

**Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierres d'étoile sur les rochers  
**

Ils avaient fini par se rejoindre, se rencontrer, se comprendre enfin. Mais trop tard. À ce moment ils étaient anéantis.

Brisés, ils l'étaient.

Physiquement. Mentalement.

Les cœurs en miette. L'esprit et la volonté de vivre annihilés.

Le tabou englouti par les eaux.

Et l'ancien humain contemplant cette scène funeste, impuissant, vivant mais ne le voulant pas vraiment.

SsoO°°OosS

**Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre  
**

Sa maladresse avait causé la perte de quelques bouteilles… Quelque part il se reconnut dans ces tessons : transparents, blessants, brisés et inutiles.

**J'ai recollé tous les morceaux  
Tout était clair comme de l'eau**

Il avait mis un semblant d'ordre dans son esprit dévasté par les effets de la boisson.

Sa vie fut, est et sera simplement et définitivement une succession de drames et de blessures.

**Contre le passé y a rien à faire  
**

C'était vrai ça, pourquoi lutter contre lui ? Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le temps. Il ne faisait que le subir. Et maintenant il ployait franchement sous ce joug, il avait atteint sa limite.

**Il faudrait changer les héros  
**

C'était ce qu'il se disait. Si lui, faisait partie des "héros" ayant pour mission de "sauver" le Togenkyo il faudrait vraiment revoir la sélection ! En tout cas, lui n'était pas assez fort, il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour ça. Vivre à tout prix ça n'était plus pour lui, c'était clair.

**Dans un monde où le plus beau**

**Reste à faire**

Même s'ils parvenaient à atteindre l'objectif donné par la trinité bouddhique, le monde ne serait jamais un paradis. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour souffrir mille morts comme lui.

Ils agissaient pour le meilleur mais ils en avaient fait des choses "moches" au cours de leur existence…

Non, non ça n'était vraiment plus pour lui.

SsoO°°OosS

**Et je cours  
**

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude s'élança, pris par un irrépressible instinct. Courir. Le retrouver. Simplement courir, à sa recherche.

**Je me raccroche à la vie**

Le sauver. L'empêcher de lâcher son plus précieux trésor : sa vie. Il avait déjà vu de ses propres yeux un être cher y renoncer par lassitude et désespoir et il savait qu'il ne pourrait y résister une seconde fois.

Il voulait le rattraper. L'atteindre. S'attacher à lui, non ça c'était déjà fait... L'attacher à lui. Et surtout le sauver. Lui faire reprendre goût à la vie. Qu'il ne décroche pas. Surtout pas ! C'était hors de question !!

SsoO°°OosS

**Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
**

Saoul et égaré comme il l'était, le tabou mélangeait tout à présent.

Le mugissement du vent et des vagues trouvait écho dans les cris et gémissements de ses songes. Il perdait totalement pied face à la réalité. Ne voyait plus la différence entre ses rêves et sa vie.

De toute façon il était autant perdu dans ces deux univers.

**Comme des lianes nouées de tresses**

Il se sentait happé, tiré vers le fond.

Ces corps qui l'enserraient, l'étouffaient.

Sans aucune chance de pouvoir remonter.

Alourdi par ses sombres pensées il coulait mentalement pendant que la mer l'engloutissait pour de bon.

SsoO°°OosS

**Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie  
**

« Gojyo ? »

Il criait à en perdre haleine.

« Gojyo ! »

Il ne cessait de l'appeler.

« Goj… ! »

Il venait de le "retrouver", mais trop tard. Son corps inanimé était ballotté comme les vulgaires bouteilles qui gisaient près de lui.

« Mais pourquoi ? Non…je sais très bien pourquoi… Mais n'aurais-tu pas pu m'emmener avec toi ?! »

SsoO°°OosS

**Tous les cris les S.O.S.  
Partent dans les airs  
**

C'était ce que disait l'ex-instituteur quand ses deux autres compagnons l'avaient retrouvé. Enfin plutôt repêché que trouvé…

**Dans l'eau laissent une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté  
**

L'eau était encore bouillonnante du passage de l'ancien humain. L'abondance de l'écume prouvait qu'il s'était débattu.

Pour essayer de le sauver ?

Ou bien pour périr avec lui ?

Les deux alternatives représentaient un beau geste de toute façon.

**Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre  
Les messages luttent  
**

Une chose était sûre : il ne voulait absolument pas sortir de l'eau, prétextant comme pour un droit inaliénable le fait qu'il DEVAIT être aux côtés du métis.

Il avait d'abord combattu les vagues qui s'acharnaient à le renvoyer sur la plage et ses rochers lui causant au passage quelques fractures.

Et puis Sanzo et Goku s'y étaient mis eux aussi.

Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à l'empêcher de le rejoindre ?

**Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers**

Épuisé, il s'était résolu à rester sur la plage. Non, en fait il était évanoui. Blessé dans son corps et dans son âme.

Les deux autres membres se demandaient d'ailleurs s'il s'en sortirait. Mais il était évident que non, même s'ils n'osaient pas encore se l'avouer…

Non, plus rien ne serait pareil dorénavant…

* * *

FIN.

Sévéya au bord des larmes : « J'ai tué Gojyo ! Oh mon dieu ! Alors que j'ai dit dans mon profil que je ne tuerai jamais les bishos… En plus Hakkai subit ça de plein fouet !

Alala ! Ça beau être moi l'auteur je suis choquée… Gojyo, Hakkai, gomen nasai. »

Hakkai souriant : « Ma, ma…ce n'est que de la fiction Sévéya. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire autant pour ça. »

Sévéya qui retrouve un semblant de sourire : « Merci Hakkai-chan ! »

Gojyo furieux : « Hey ! Mais je ne suis pas sensé être ton perso préféré dans Saiyuki ? Et toi, Hakkai tu acceptes ça sans broncher ? Vous ne m'aimez plus ?

Sévéya avec une expression sadique : « Mais si je t'aime mon rouquin d'amour ! Mais l'affection que je te porte et le sujet de mes fics n'ont rien à voir ! Et puis sache que j'ai une séquelle de cette fic en projet. Hakkai va bien souffrir aussi ! Et même si t'es mort on te verra quand même ! »

Gojyo largué : « Ah bon ? »

Sévéya l'amadouant : « Mais bien sûr puisque tu es dans le cœur d'Hakkai pour l'éternité ! »

Gojyo : « C'est vrai ? »

Hakkai et Sévéya en chœur : « Mais oui, Gojyo ! »

Sévéya redevenant sérieuse : « Bon là je m'adresse aux éventuels lecteurs qui seraient arrivés jusque là (y'en a ?). Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de cette fic… J'ai l'impression que je me suis un peu écartée de la chanson ou de l'univers de Saiyuki, c'est à voir !

Et puis c'est trop long, ça donne l'impression que je me regarde écrire… Donc pour toutes ces raisons : PARDON ! »

Sévéya mode top kawai ON : « Bon allez ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review. Je les aime toutes, même les critiques virulentes ! (Heu…dans une limite de politesse quand même !) »


End file.
